


Unseasonable

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping bag sex--the realistic version...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasonable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Leafy22 for a helpful beta!  
> Prompt: freeze

Ray shivered in their big sleeping bag, listening to Fraser fussing with the tent lines before he came in. The zipper of the tent went up, then down again, and Ray heard Fraser efficiently changing into his other longjohns.

"Are you asleep?" Fraser said in a low voice.

"No. The tent okay?"

"Mm-hm." Fraser opened the sleeping bag and quickly came inside, but not before the cold air sneaked in, stealing away the precious warmth Ray was trying to hoard.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry." Fraser didn't sound very sorry. He wrapped himself around Ray like a great enthusiastic puppy, burrowing his stubbly face into Ray's neck.

"Fraser, you're cold."

"Oh, you'll warm up soon," Fraser said. He pressed closer, and Ray could feel Fraser's hard-on against his hip. Ray's own dick was trying to crawl into his body--sticking out like that was really out of the question.

"You are nuts. I don't want my dick to freeze off, okay?" he said, a little defensively. He wasn't used to being the one saying no to sex. "I'll do you, all right?"

Ray reached down between them, and Fraser gave a little yelp at Ray's cold hand. "Ah, on second thoughts..."

Ray snickered. "Sorry."

Fraser tugged him closer, and Ray stuck his hands in Fraser's armpit to warm them up. He closed his eyes and listened to Fraser's breathing and the noise of the wind. They were warming up now, and Ray was starting to feel as if he might possibly be up to some making out soon.

He trailed his hand slowly down Fraser's side to rest on his hip, but somehow it felt too heavy to move further.

Ray closed his eyes, just for a moment, and before he knew it, they were both asleep.


End file.
